Squidward Tentacles
Squidward J. Q. Tentacles (also known by his nicknames of "Squid" or "Squiddy") is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Squidward's voice actor is Rodger Bumpass. About him Squidward is a turquoise octopus/squid hybrid who has a very large and odd-shaped bulbous head with eight spots on the top of it, yellow eyes with rectangular maroon irises, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, and a skinny body with six limbs in total, two being arms, and four being legs with purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. Squidward walks with a distinct squelching noise, because his suction cups stick to the floor. Squidward was born on October 9, 1972, in Bikini Bottom to Jefferey and Mrs. Tentacles, and his parents raised him right and loved him very much, he is an only child because they felt that one child was enough. When he was a kid, Squidward was enrolled in the Bikini Bottom School, and he always had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch, as he wasn't known as a friend by many people. He is a very whiny, selfish, rude, snobby, grumpy, mean, nasty, sometimes sadistic, ill-tempered, hotheaded, manipulative, pretentious, cynical, incredibly hostile, bitter, very unfortunate, desperate, somewhat depressed, and arrogant stick-in-the-mud individual, who displays an unjustified air of superiority, views the world in such a negative light that he is rarely seen greeting anyone with a smile, and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, in which he's actually quite good, though almost everyone considers him to be very terrible. Squidward is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. Squidward once tried to convince his very wealthy arch-rival, Squilliam Fancyson III, that he owned a five-star restaurant. So with help from Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick, Squidward managed to turn the Krusty Krab into a fancy restaurant. One of the special items for the evening was Krabby Newburg, the finest slow-roasted cuts of aged and imported kelp stuffed with garden-fresh herbs, then marinated in an award-winning shallot tapenade, and served with a garnish of wilted coral on a mahogany plank. In the Game Boy Advance version of Battle For Bikini Bottom, a Robo-Squidward is present, and his attacks include slamming his tentacles down onto the ground and blowing out musical notes that will stun anyone who gets hit. This opens up the possibility that Squidward was originally going to be a playable character. Squidward is also a major character in the two and a half hour Broadway show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very colorful, creative, and bubbly musical delight that is a humanized and universal story with a score made up of infectious original song singles written by an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. In the musical, Squidward is portrayed by a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to his anthro 2D animated cartoon octopus/squid hybrid counterpart, who nearly steals the show by tap dancing with four legs, as the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among him, and think about how he could move and look like the iconic character we recognize. The actor does not imitate his cartoon counterpart's voice, he brings his own realistic live-action version of Squidward to life. This is because they were find a way to capture the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon, without literally recreating it, and reimagined it for the theatre, as the Nickelodeon executives made it very clear from the beginning that they weren’t interested in the cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot character costume suits with big heads. His legs were an early-workshop creation: he wears two “back” legs that connect to his heels and waist in a pretty simple manner. Otherwise, the producers just thought Squidward is like a 1970s sour-puss, who dreams of Liberace and Busby Berkeley. For a long time, the producers thought Squidward should look like Lawrence Welk with bubbles and cheesy dance numbers, but that kind of morphed into a 1970s take on 1950s movie musicals for his big tap number, as he has the fantasies of a 68-year-old. Squidward’s big number is a cheesy, vintage, and fabulous fantasy tap number that is fully realized, but it is only in his head. Squidward gets a sparkly jacket, shirt, and pants ala Liberace-meets-A Chorus Line, and he is surrounded by 12 sea anemones whose headpieces, gloves, and shoes are ALL sea anemones, they each have eyes and feathery tops. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward's name is イカルド, which is romanized as "Ikarudo", it is a portmanteau of ikara (squid in Japanese) and either the Japanese spelling of Edward or a combination of the word for squid with Ricardo to make it more name-like. Although his name has the word "squid" in it, the creator of "SpongeBob," Stephen Hillenburg, revealed that Squidward is actually an octopus. He chose to make Squidward an octopus because he liked the look of the sea creature's head, and the character was given the name "Squidward" because "Octoward" sounded too weird. However, he could possibly be a hybrid of both species, as he has a round head, a triangular shaped body, and a combination of arms and tentacles. The gallery of pictures Patricia and Squidward 3.png Patricia and Squidward 2.png Patricia and Squidward.png Squidward and his ex-girlfriend.png Squidward Tentacles (Broadway version).png|Squidward as he appears in the SpongeBob musical Cute Squidward.png Realistic Squidward.png Wild Squidward.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 4.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 3.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles 2.png Rodger Bumpass and Squidward Tentacles.png SquidwardxPatrick 2.png SquidwardxPatrick.png PatrickxSquidward 4.png PatrickxSquidward 3.png PatrickxSquidward 2.png PatrickxSquidward.png Patrick and Squidward 4.png Patrick and Squidward 3.png Patrick and Squidward 2.png Patrick and Squidward.png Happy Squidward.png Thoughtful Squidward.png Squidward as Captain Magma.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists